lsrcr_unofficial_appfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes-LEO
Law Enforcement - Regular Officer Getting Started Upon joining the server, you will be greeted with the skin selection dialog to the right. To spawn as a regular police officer, you must first click on the Police tab (circled in red on the picture) and then select one of the skins in that panel. Please note the number on the top right, which indicates the current page and the total number of pages. There is a very helpful tutorial that is automatically forced upon you as you score if your score as an officer is equal to or less than zero. The tutorial, which can be accessed with the command '''''/tutorial''''', will show you all the information that revolves around being an officer of the law. Different Levels of Wanted Players The first dialog lets you know how criminals are classified as, and it also lets you know how you should proceed according to the criminal's status. * Minor crime committed (yellow) - should be fined with '''''/fine (id)''''' * Wanted (orange) - should be arrested using the command '''''/arrest (id)''''', but can also be killed * Highly Wanted (red) - can be killed or arrested, with the command '''''/arrest (id)''''' * Most Wanted (dark red) - can be killed or arrested, with the command '''''/arrest (id)''''' Arresting Criminals The second dialog goes into more detail on how a suspect can be arrested. # (Optional) Temporarily subdue a suspect using '''''/taze (id)''''' # Restrain a suspect with handcuffs using '''''/cuff (id)''''' # (Optional) Search a cuffed suspect for drugs/explosives with '''''/search (id)''''' # Send the wanted player to Jail/Alcatraz with '''''/arrest (id)''''' Vehicles and Weapons The third dialog goes into detail on how an officer can acquire and use equipment. * There's four police stations found throughout the map. They're located in ''Los Santos, Las Venturas, San Fierro, and Dillimore ''respectively. * In every station, vehicles and weapons can be found. Weapons can be retrieved in the form of weapon checkpoints. Weapons found in checkpoints include ''Desert Eagle, Sawnoff Shotgun, Tec-9, M4, Sniper Rifle, and more. ''Some specific checkpoints, such as SWAT and Army's ones, include other variety of weapons. * The ''Swat Van,'' very easy to identify because of the SWAT insignia on the side, has a restriction of 200 score due to its water cannon which was commonly used for trolling. Please keep in mind that the truck should be used for its appropriate purpose. Roleplaying Commands The fourth dialog goes into detail on how an officer can enhance his roleplay experience. * '''''/pu (playerid)''''' will prompt that player to pull over in his vehicle or to stop and disarm. If a player does not comply with the order, you can report him for criminal activity using '''/rp (playerid)(reason)'''''.'' * '''''/rp (playerid)(reason) '''''will increase that player's wanted level by one. You must ensure that the reason is valid, such as "Refused to pull over", "Assaulting police officers", "Holding weapons in public", etc. This has a requirement of ''Detective Rank (25 arrests).'' List of Available Commands =